


【宁羞】冷战

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 永远静静地寂寞地演你爱侣别管你想谁亦不想分离——王菲《冷战》
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 18





	【宁羞】冷战

卢崛给他们留下的第一印象不能说不好。一个高而瘦的男孩，圆脸，笑起来的时候婴儿肥还有点明显。带着眼镜，风格和高振宁似乎可以说像是一脉相承。姜承録温和地和他打了个招呼。  
  
然而那一点一脉相承的微妙气息，引发了高振宁心里的警铃。他久违地感到了一种强烈的危机感。他上前一步，站在姜承録的身边。距离的拉进让他进一步感到了一种错位感。面前的少年跟他身高相仿，然而比他年轻。  
  
年轻是一件多么幸福而需要人提防的事情。  
  
他当然也笑着去说你好。然后不动声色打量对面的男生，而对方不甘示弱地回视。他太年轻了，没有任何值得他畏惧的事物，而且又长得好看讨人喜欢，因此从来姿态放松，并不畏惧高振宁的目光。

反而是高振宁，心里也谈不上是要戒备这个男生，只是确实在感慨，这个赛场真的是长江后浪推前浪的地方。  
  
姜承録全然不知这些暗流汹涌，只是敏感地感受到了高振宁这边气场有点冷，往旁边蹭了蹭，借着身体的遮挡去勾了勾高振宁的手指。  
  
高振宁果然回头来看他。姜承録对他露出一个有点羞涩的笑容，仿佛害臊自己刚刚在外人面前撒了娇。高振宁也笑起来，把姜承録往自己这边搂了搂，放松下来，问卢崛：“走，我带你转转？”  
  
小打野说好。  
  
只不过刚刚姜承録的动作，他看到了。  
  
就算他没有看到那个将这段“地下恋情”暴露得一干二净的小动作，后面这两个人几乎是粘在一起的亲昵程度也实在是具有说服力，但凡来人不瞎都能看出来他俩正在热恋期。卢崛等了一路，才终于抓到一个高振宁被叫去逮狗的时机，和姜承録单独聊了几句。  
  
说是聊，也不过是他单方面说话，而姜承録偶尔才简短地回答了一声。  
  
尤其是最后他有点忐忑地却问姜承録能不能加个游戏好友有空双排的时候，高振宁回来了。姜承録含糊嗯了一声，滑成一个疑问的语气，在他能再解释之前，就已经循着脚步声转头去找配合已久的打野。他眼睛瞬间亮起来，让卢崛根本无法忽视那种欢喜的目光。  
  
卢崛只能按捺住自己的野心。他也知道时机未到，却还是忍不住提前尝试了一波。  
  
不是经常有人夸高振宁，说他打野风格果敢灵性么？那他也依葫芦画瓢，应该也没什么问题吧。  
  
IG将他当下一只狼王在养，有意地培养他的凶性。他的侵略性早已经不限于在场上，而蔓延到了日常生活里。与侵略性和他的身高同时生长的是他的野心，那种欲望缓慢地被滋养，开始在心底蠢蠢欲动。  
  
毕竟，新成年的狼只有一种手段证明自己：代替族群原来的头狼，成为新的首领。  
  
而被驱逐的头狼手下全部所统领过的都将成为他的所属物。  
  
首发的位置，胜利的荣耀，酣畅淋漓的凶悍打法。  
  
甚至。  
  
还有姜承録。  
  
最耀眼的上野组合，那其中就应当是有他的。而姜承録又是当之无愧的世界第一上单。荣耀加身，光芒万丈。卢崛对强者有着强烈的征服欲，各种意义上的。尤其是在他看到姜承録在高振宁身边竟然是那样一种温顺而甜软的姿态，和他平日对其他人的态度反差极大，让他心中更升起一种欲望，也想体会高振宁所正经历的都是怎样的美妙滋味。  
  
只是在此刻，他的野望还只是野望。高振宁和姜承録私底下如胶似漆，场上也依旧凶悍逼人。卢崛便耐心地充实着自己，等待一个机会。三个人都没有料到那个时机会来得这样快。  
  
  
  
总而言之，在他们初次相遇的时候，姜承録只记住二队有一个和自己男朋友身高相仿的打野，笑起来还是个小男生。他印象里的卢崛和高振宁的气质差得很远。和现在坐在他身边，和他一同入场坐在比赛台上青年也差得很远。高振宁在他眼里值得爱恋值得依靠，成熟而性感。其他人，在他看来就疏远很多。朋友，队友，战友。但都天然站在他视线下方，不需要他去仰着脸期待回应，也无法给予他暖融融的安全感。  
  
只是在某一个瞬间，卢崛不知道是故意还是无意错穿了高振宁的外套。姜承録竟然在一个错眼间将他的身影错认成了高振宁。  
  
他甚至以为管理层同意让他来一起打训练赛了，满心欢喜地迎上去，却在电竞椅上青年回过头来那一瞬幻想破灭，如坠冰窟。  
  
而卢崛还雪上加霜对他打招呼：“筛哥来啦！”  
  
他声线有点软糯，其实和高振宁的声音很不一样。然而他偏要连高振宁带着口音叫他的称呼也一并抢走，连一丁点留给姜承録转圜的余地都没有。  
  
仿佛在一夜之间，他最好的战友、他最贴心的爱人都被命运替换了。他像是一个老式的螺母被迫适应一枚新的螺丝。  
  
姜承録无法，只能僵硬地跟他说：“那是，宁的外套。”  
  
卢崛扭着头看了一眼背后的名字，道：“哦，拿错了。”  
  
边说着，他边满不在乎地把外套脱下来，就想往沙发上扔。姜承録下意识一把截住了，抱在怀里，企图去汲取一点安全感。  
  
“……我去给宁送过去。”他道。  
  
卢崛提醒他：“训练赛要开了哦。”  
  
姜承録半晌，才嗯了一声。  
  
高振宁作为替补，并不和他们呆在一层。姜承録爬了楼梯上去，有意想延长一点独处的时间。近期卢崛一直缠着他问东问西，而高振宁却一反常态地疏远了他，自己闷在屋子里打rank。他将高振宁的外套裹在手臂上，挡住小臂的疤痕。他不由得想起之前他也这样做过，而高振宁在无人之地把自己的外套解下来，用身体将他和外界隔开，低下头吻他。  
  
现在，他突兀的意识到，手上的外套带着的不是高振宁的味道，而是卢崛的。  
  
姜承録仿佛被烫到一般把外套甩开，只捏在手里。他在无人的楼梯间陷入了混乱，只想等高振宁过来把他拉出困境。  
  
然而高振宁自己也身陷囹圄，难以回应姜承録求救的讯息。  
  
他发的微信自然没人回复，ob显示替补打野正在rank之中。他在和YM的老队友双排。  
  
姜承録无措地靠着楼梯扶手，蒙住了眼睛。他被高振宁保护得太好了，以至于在这种境地里，他完全无法抵抗。  
  
  
  
其实高振宁看到了姜承録的信息。他只是不知道怎样回复。  
  
姜承録给他发了一张照片，照片里是他的队服外套。然后他问：“楼上？”  
  
他们交流向来很抽象。姜承録体贴他，便坚持着去打中文；而他也并不忍强求让对方次次为完整的句子头疼。  
  
所幸，他们一直可以很好地理解彼此。譬如此刻，姜承録就在问他：你在楼上吗？我给你把外套送过去吗？  
  
这些都没有问题，只是姜承録太过温柔，将他的队服摊平，只照了他ID的部分。四个苍白的字母位列屏幕中央。  
  
高振宁回复的动作便在图片加载的那一刻滞住了。  
  
可能是之前某一天，他把队服外套扔在了基地哪个角落，然后便忘了。接着便是让他措手不及的管理层的谈话，人员的变动，换位置，换训练计划。于是那一件衣服被他忘得一干二净。现在再看到，心绪复杂，一时竟不知道如何反应。  
  
或许如果那天他没把外套忘了，现在也不会有这么多乌七八糟的事情。  
  
管理层的态度暗示得已经非常露骨。往后他还需不需要这件外套，还未可知。  
  
高振宁不能说没料到管理层的意图。早在当初他和卢崛见面的时候他就感受到了少年跃跃欲试的野心。只是那个时候，他的统治还很牢靠。他并不担忧一个少年的挑战。甚至在此刻，他都不觉得少年人具备了能够撼动他自己的能力。  
  
然而他却被取代了。以一种他并不能反抗，也无法避免的方式。  
  
这让他不由得质问自己。疑惑自己是否沉溺在了超绝的自信里。现在再看到姜承録发来的照片，便不知道怎么去回答那个问号。  
  
他甚至能想象得到姜承録此刻，可能正在某个角落，低着头等他的回复，眼神依赖而脆弱。  
  
这让他感到更加挫败。  
  
盲僧在泉水里发呆，许久没有动，奇犽在玩猫，正在旁边给他PIN问号。  
  
高振宁强打起精神，继续操纵起李青。买了两个眼。然后向奇犽解释道：“掉线了。”  
  
他在心里对姜承録道歉。  
  
  
  
一进游戏，就能很清楚地发现卢崛的风格和高振宁很不一样。从开野的习惯到传递信息的方式。姜承録需要努力调整自己去和新的队友配合，游戏体验有点滞涩。  
  
他和卢崛被管理层叫到了办公室。按照他们的意思，姜承録和卢崛最好多适应几种不同的比赛方式。末了叮嘱姜承録，让他在比赛的时候多说话，多打信号。  
  
“什么时候我们承録能跟义进中文一样好，那我们还怕什么，是吧。”  
  
姜承録张张嘴，半晌才回应，只点了点头。  
  
他在前期几乎只需要和打野交流，而高振宁和他的嗅觉和打法风格异常契合。姜承録早就被娇惯得只需要在地图上打几个信号，高振宁就会回应他：正在路上。  
  
虽然在刚开始的时候，他还会小心地在麦里说：宁王，来，上路可以越。  
  
然后高振宁次次都会来，来回应他的请求。末了见到他试探着伸出手，便一把握住。但其实他原本是要做个拥抱的动作。姜承録一边感受他有力的指节和掌心的温度，一边尤嫌不足地在心底抱怨：如果是能被他抱住就更好了。  
  
想到这里，他忍不住露出一点微末的笑意。  
  
这点笑意被卢崛捕捉到了。年轻的打野嗅到了那一丝情感的动摇，本能地伸出手、伸到姜承録面前：“shy哥，要麻烦你了哦。”  
  
不需要吧。可以配合，可以去练。不需要把这一点原来的习惯也抢走。新狼王的野心太大了，让姜承録产生了一种被黄色瞳孔死死盯住的不适感。  
  
姜承録想拒绝。然而领队和管理都在盯着他看。  
  
他只能匆匆伸手，敷衍地握了一下卢崛的手指，表示知道了。  
  
卢崛却不满于他的态度。在他表面的老实和天真的掩盖下，他的灵魂已经被养成野心勃勃的姿态，有了一点机会，便想要更进一步。  
  
在下行的电梯上，他便要去继续逼迫姜承録：“shy哥，喜欢什么样的打野啊？”  
  
这句话问得模模糊糊暧昧不清。姜承録装作没有听懂，并不回答，露出了一个疑惑的表情。  
  
卢崛只好退一步：“那，下午双排？”  
  
“我……”姜承録正想回答，电梯门在他面前划开，高振宁刚好经过。姜承録想叫住他：“宁！”  
  
但早在起初他便这样从卢崛面前逃走过一次。年轻人不可能再容忍这种事情再发生，故作随意上前一步，动作自然搂住姜承録的肩，道：“shy哥不和我练练上野联动吗？”  
  
姜承録颤了一下。高振宁恰好回头看了过来。卢崛说这句话时声音清朗，他应该是听到了。然而他神情冷淡，也没有想往这边走的意图。  
  
“你可以，问问宁，”姜承録忽然感到一阵恼怒，挣开来往高振宁那边走。然而在他靠近高振宁的时候那股突如其来的怒意又消散了。他感觉有很久没有见过高振宁，很久没有让对方捏捏自己的手指跟他接吻。此刻他最好能跟高振宁躲到无人注意的角落去，他便可以靠进他颈边，把曾经赛后没有得到的那个拥抱补上。  
  
高振宁也下意识地迎接他，转过身来，自然而然是一个要让他站到身边的姿态。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“宁哥。”  
  
在姜承録能开口之前，卢崛先出声了。他站在一个微妙的角度，姜承録还没能转过身去，此刻便像是他和卢崛站在一起和高振宁对峙。卢崛便是这样逼迫高振宁和他面对面交锋。  
  
高振宁如他所愿，转过身来看着他。然而与第一次见面时的宽和不同，卢崛惊觉此刻高振宁再也不掩饰自己身上的气势。他比他高，身形比他宽大，眼神也黑而深沉。  
  
卢崛以为自己已经取代了他，却发现高振宁首发多年后身上安稳的气势，竟然逼迫得他又变回了在打次级联赛的一个等待上位的新人。  
  
“要问我什么？过来吧。”  
  
高振宁却突然笑了，仿佛刚刚剑拔弩张的气氛并不存在。然而他将对位关系暗示得很明确：你来向我请教。  
  
姜承録抿了抿唇，半靠在他身侧，两个人之间只隔着一条细细的空间。他习惯性地伸出手，想要在身后勾住高振宁的衣角。  
  
但高振宁却瞥到了他的小动作。他同样也看到了卢崛强忍下的不甘。卢崛此刻和多年之前的他近乎有些相似了：渴求不属于自己的荣耀，内心充满野望和膨胀的自信，只希望能够立刻摘下那颗永恒的金苹果。  
  
然而高振宁忘不了自己在摘下那颗充满诱惑的果实之前受到的所有伤痛和挫折。  
  
鬼使神差下，他态度软化，突然补上了一句：“其实你们练出来的配合应该比学我的合适。”  
  
话一出口，三个人都愣了一下。  
  
姜承録的手指僵在半空。此刻他和高振宁之间那道平日微不足道的空隙，竟然如同一条透明的裂隙，让他无法再靠近一寸。  
  
  
  
姜承録又翻出来一个小号跟卢崛双排。他的小号似乎无穷无尽。高振宁现场OB了两局，看姜承録在游戏中间费力地组织语言去想卢崛解释自己的意图。其实不过几个简单的字词。卢崛游戏理解在那里，哪怕不熟悉，猜还是能猜个八九不离十。  
  
高振宁看了看，觉得没什么意思，只觉得自己给自己找不舒服。钓鱼执法么。这样对姜承録太过于不公平。他翻了翻训练赛的安排，独自上了楼，开始单排。  
  
等他打完了几局，王柳羿给他发了个问号。  
  
高振宁这才看了一眼时间，应该是训练赛结束了。他不太想去问结果，所幸王柳羿又问：“双排么？”  
  
高振宁松了一口气，拉他进了游戏。但没想到王柳羿只是换了个平台，上来第一句就小窗他：“你跟shy哥吵架了？”  
  
“没有”  
“我从来不跟他吵”  
  
“是么？”  
  
高振宁几乎能想象得到王柳羿此刻的神态。他苦笑了一下。但是他这句话是没有说错的。他确实不跟姜承録吵架。他们偶尔会因为各种各样的原因争论几句，然而姜承録不喜欢和人脸红脖子粗地争执，他又往往看到姜承録视线低垂便要心软。再加上，他们能吵什么呢？便是怒气上来了，等进了游戏，一切情感摒弃掉，配合完美地越了塔杀了人赢了比赛，下场就也什么都气不起来了。  
  
只不过现在和姜承録一同上场的不再是他。  
  
高振宁踌躇半晌，还是放心不下，问道：“他怎么了？不高兴？”  
  
“好像也没有，”王柳羿回复，“就是感觉不太对。”  
  
“你跟shy哥聊过了吗？”  
  
他话题突然变得犀利，打了高振宁一个措手不及。  
  
见高振宁迟迟没有回复，王柳羿便清楚他的答案了。他说话从来轻且软，声线清澈带着笑意。然而他一字一句后尽是无匹冷静和一针见血。  
  
他对高振宁笃定说道：“你不相信shy哥。”  
  
高振宁此刻真正有些慌乱了，顾不得接受对局，先去回复：“我有啥不相信他的。”  
  
王柳羿那边倒是气定神闲点了接受，然后对他道：“你不是不信他，就是不信自己吧。”  
  
他还想分辨，王柳羿那边却在催他：“快接受啊。”  
  
两个人进了游戏。  
  
而在游戏加载的时候，高振宁发了会儿呆。他仔细去想王柳羿说的话，觉得也不太尽然。受到队里质疑和管理层的处置时总是会自我怀疑的。他不太关心外人，于是那些注意力全部投注到了身边人身上：领队、教练、队友、爱人。对于他来说，从来身边的怪责让他最为难受。  
  
然而比这还难忍的境遇他也经历过了。在沈阳睡在出租屋角落等一个机会结果被拐进黑心俱乐部的时候，就是几乎被家里人的催逼弄得走投无路了，谁想到险些青春荒废，想跟家里联系都要被人监视。后面在YM，赢到索然无味，再一次次在那一道入口、那一线诱人的金光前被一次次击落，摔在地上遍体血痕。  
  
还能怎样呢，困苦他也经历过、陡然跌落他也经历过了。怀疑和褒奖从来没放过他。信任是件极奢侈的东西，只不过高振宁努力让自己在这方面毫不吝啬。  
  
提了替补顶替他，这样的事说尽了，他也不是不能经历。做万王之王！这样的话他之前能这么想，现在想法也不必改变。怎样都能走出来。  
  
唯一让他犹疑的还是姜承録。他自然能同伙伴毫无芥蒂地挥手道别：这样的事他做过太多次了，不惮再做一次。然而如果在人群中同他道别的人里，有一位还有“爱人”这样的身份，他便被投入了完全陌生的境地。如果同时面对祝福和不舍的语言、错愕和眷恋的眼神，拥抱和接吻似乎都不够合适。  
  
该怎样处理。同一个队时这件事太简单了。他们因为是最坚实的战友所以是最缱绻的恋人；他们因为是最合衬的恋人所以又是最默契的战友。但若有朝一日这两层身份要割裂开，便要犹疑一重身份的改变会给另一重带来怎样的变化。要开始留心距离、留心他人、留心尴尬不能再提起的话题、留心想要分享生活时对方的茫然。  
  
这些与信任与否没有什么大关系。只是身份的转变就会带来认知转变。继而便是人际交往、相处模式、处世态度。不可能不思忖。难道要往后都靠着回忆里的甜蜜维系么？  
  
高振宁突然觉得遗憾。遗憾他和姜承録谈恋爱以来似乎太安于队友的相处模式，以至于除了偶时片刻的牵牵手、接接吻、做做爱好似不剩什么私人的相处方法。此刻回忆起来，最心动最难忘的时刻竟然是在赛场上，两个人并肩站在一起，他们默契十足地同时看向对方，于是便露出一个笑容，轻轻撞了撞彼此的身侧。  
  
他应该学着将这段感情谈得再腻人一些的。这样也不至于此时此刻回想起来，只敢尴尬地掠过那些片段，不忍去想将来他们要站在怎样的位置上，彼此身边站着谁，又要用怎样的表情面对对方。  
  
  
  
当晚高振宁回房间的时候，姜承録正坐在床边。他洗完澡之后总是不愿意用吹风机。上海湿度太大，头发外面看着是干了。高振宁手指按进去，发根处还都是水汽。这样睡觉，第二天早上起来姜承録又要头痛，怏怏地埋进他怀里。  
  
姜承録低着头，仿佛在发呆。被他摸着头发也没什么反应。高振宁在他身边坐下来，心疼他，心疼他要与自己一同承受这样的困境。一瞬间竟也不知道说什么，下午想的那些思绪全白费了。两个人便只能沉默。在安静的空气里，暗自搜寻一个合适的开口时机。  
  
倒是姜承録先回了神，抬起头对他抿着唇角笑了一下。他这样笑就永远很可爱，很乖，害羞还甜。然后便探过身要同高振宁接吻。吻与吻间含含糊糊地说道：想做。  
  
高振宁难得被动，被他亲上来觉得更愧疚，搂着他慢慢倒在床上，探手熄了床头灯，再轻柔地拨开他的头发，让那些丝丝缕缕的湿意蒸进空气里。  
  
他们好像还没有尝试过一言不发地做爱。此时此刻便有着让人格外酸楚又难以忍耐的滋味。姜承録跪在床上，蒙着被子仿佛躲在屏障之下给高振宁口交。嘴唇张圆，将那一根粗壮的物什缓慢地含进口腔。探脸都是那点腥气，旁边的毛发扫弄在他嘴唇薄而敏感的皮肤上。隔着被褥的布料他便听不清四周的声音、不知道高振宁是否在对他提出一个问题，还是在告知他一个决定。或许他什么也没有说。他听到的是自己的心跳声呼吸声，嗅到的是自己的汗意。  
  
而高振宁伸了两只手下来，摸摸他的发顶、摸摸他的脸侧。食指上的茧从他的额头蹭到唇角。幢幢黑影里，高振宁把他拉上来，趴在自己心口上，接着伸手就摸到他后面一手湿腻腻的润滑剂。  
  
他有点愣住了，想开口时姜承録却又起身亲住了他。于是他只好将两根手指试探着伸进去，里面果然也是又湿又腻，紧紧地嘬着他，仿佛不安极了。这个姿势极其不方便，两个人试了几次都楔不住。末了姜承録翻身换了个体位。他从高振宁身上离开，在胸口留下一片汗津津的湿痕，很快就变成了冷意。  
  
高振宁很快将他抱住，似乎是被那种冷意吓到了。  
  
两个人沉默着做完。肉体上很尽兴，灵魂上模模糊糊，既不相通也没说开。过了很久，高振宁似乎是以为姜承録已经睡着了，他才终于忍不住，呼出一口浊气，轻声去问：“你觉得他怎么样。”  
  
他也没指望着一个回答。这件事，他就不应当要求姜承録给他一个答案。他这个做法过于不怀好意，从苹果树前的龙变成了黑色的蛇。高振宁只是无法控制住自己想到卢崛时那种怪异的错位感：那样的一个年轻的少年，同样野心勃勃，然而比他幸运、幸运得多。一时之间让他困惑：是有人从他的影子里站起身来取代了他，还是他成为了自己的一道阴影？  
  
然而姜承録并没有睡着。他听到这个问题，感觉被刺痛了，想痛苦地蜷成一团。他不懂得高振宁的出发点，不知道为什么高振宁要与卢崛做个比较。他的情感世界过于单纯，一心一意地爱慕着高振宁一个人，甚至不会生出将他人与他放在同一杆天平上称量的念头。做了比较又能怎样呢？他已经是高振宁的所有物，做了比较分了高低难道还要变吗？  
  
他实在不知道怎样向高振宁解释，只能尽自己所能，回答他道：“不比。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“不比。”  
  
姜承録捡起当时恃宠而骄的那种习惯，固执地又回答了一遍。  
  
他翻过身，高振宁看到他一道瘦长的背影。他将他搂进怀里，手臂横在姜承録柔软的小腹上，低声说道：“早点睡吧。”  
  
这样妥帖温馨的姿势，谁又能猜到高振宁依然在心里和那个前来挑战他的年轻公狼缠斗。那匹公狼一半是卢崛的姿态，一半却是他自己的影子。  
  
他紧紧搂住姜承録，额头靠在对方的肩头。姜承録一动不动、安静地忍耐着身上箍得他骨骼发痛的力度。  
  
  
  
当时跟卢崛说要指点他的时候，高振宁其实是有三分认真的。卢崛竟然也是认真地应下了来找过他两次。说是指点，两个人却没有坐在一处，两台电脑显示器背面相对，交流全靠游戏里的信号和语音。这样的位置安排就让一切变得微妙。内容似乎是指点和学习，看去却像是两个人面色冷峻，静默对峙。  
  
何况他们思路并不一样，游戏重心也不同。卢崛说是一个新人，自我的体系也已经有了个模糊的雏形。高振宁完全没有将他培养成第二个自己的意愿。真是那样他自己心里都膈应。  
  
卢崛好像还拧着要跟他争个高下。高振宁不去管他，开了把上单跟他排一局，专门就去模仿姜承録的习惯。操作和兵线理解等等另谈，他发信号的方式、放眼的习惯诸如此类能学得惟妙惟肖。卢崛就玩了这一把，体验极度怪异，迅速地打消了一些有的没的心思，只觉得索然无味。  
  
于是到了后来，这样尴尬的新旧交接的气氛竟然缓和了下来。高振宁没心思去做个恶人，幸而卢崛也没有挥霍他给的善意，没再提什么要学他的上野配合的鬼话。  
  
谁都知道那就是个说法、一个态度。不过是新人想完完全全地将被自己取代的那个人的痕迹抹掉。然而上位不是这么个上位法。只能通过继承原有的领地建立自我统治的不过是个被人铸造的人偶、一个没有灵魂无法出彩的替身。  
  
“走，我带你去买点吃的。”  
  
高振宁说道。  
  
他懒洋洋地靠在电竞椅里，看到对面卢崛一脸莫名其妙，仍然带着点细微的敌意，仿佛他在提防高振宁要带着他逻巡一遍自己的领地显示主权。然而这样的态度在他青涩的脸庞上展露得太过直白，便显露出卢崛又实实在在还是个少年，张扬而懵懂。  
  
高振宁在心里想，他们也真行，拉来个小孩子来顶我的位置。  
  
然后又想，较个什么劲呢，这也不是他们较个高下就能改变的事。卢崛身上已经穿着一件印了ID的队服了。Leyan。仿佛是做大了一号，穿在卢崛身上有点空荡荡的。  
  
往超市走的时候，高振宁问道：“是不是跟你说了下场你上？”  
  
“啊？”卢崛被他这一句突如其来的问话搞懵了，“不……没有啊。”  
  
他努力才把一句“不是我就笑了”咽了回去。然而似乎没有什么分别，高振宁笑了一声。卢崛脸上带着一种独特的不羁和渴求认同的杂糅态度。高振宁此刻突然发觉了他们之间最大的不同——哪怕他们身高相仿、体格相仿、甚至一些小神态都类似——这点区别太致命了，直接划分了两个绝对不会雷同的人生：高振宁的少年时期是仓惶而狼狈的；卢崛却比他幸运得多。他少年时永远伤痕累累，向前看去没有一丝能够依赖的曙光。除了自我的一线预感没有任何别的可以给他的自信提供永远的支撑。他以蹒跚的步伐和曲折的道路建立起自己的统治。这样磕磕绊绊的领土没法适应卢崛，卢崛也没法适应他的领地。因为卢崛身上有着顺风顺水、得意少年独有的那种嚣张。他要经历的挫折和高振宁曾经经历过的困境不会相同；他有属于自己的难关要闯，于是他们便会成为两个全然不同的人。  
  
“不是挺好的，输赢都不重要。”高振宁道。  
  
他这样说，卢崛便觉得没法忍受，立刻反驳：“那怎么可能不重要啊！”  
  
半晌他又补上一句：“我肯定会赢啊。”  
  
只能说两个人在关注完全不同的方面。  
  
高振宁再懒得与他计较。此刻他想起姜承録那天在黑夜里同他说：不比。  
  
不比了。  
  
他便对卢崛说道：“你不如自己好好想想要的究竟是啥。自己都没想明白，有的东西得到了……”  
  
他话语顿住，先买了两支雪糕，递给了卢崛一支，才接着说道：“……也没有意义。”  
  
卢崛又想反驳他，然而吃人的嘴短、高振宁此刻的神态又太放松了，让他一股子暗火不知道怎么发。吮了一口雪糕，才想到要怎么说：“那就是你觉得我能得到了？”  
  
这种问题又着实孩子气。  
  
“我的东西你拿不了。”  
  
高振宁瞥了他一眼，最终这样说道。  
  
而在回答之前，高振宁想到的是这样的一个画面。过往的一天，姜承録坐在他那架宝贝电子琴前，弹着他并不熟悉的曲目。他却也坐在琴凳上，反反复复抛掷一枚娃娃机的硬币。后来这枚硬币让他抓到了一只屁桃玩偶。  
  
那颗粉红色的硬币落在手中，次次正面朝上，赫然一颗饱满的心。  
  
  
  
回基地的时候，姜承録正坐在电脑前等待开机。他头发有点乱，低垂着头，后颈脊骨分明的骨节渐渐消失在衣领下。  
  
高振宁看着他，感觉像是从一段漫长的冬眠中终于醒来，身上所有被冰封的感知都在苏醒，继而便感受到难忍的心脏抽痛，连着呼吸都滞住了。  
  
无言中他靠过去，姜承録却依旧感知到了他的到来，转过头，仰着脸注视着他，顺从地等待高振宁先开口。  
  
这个角度下，他的脖颈显得异常脆弱。皮肤白皙而柔软，薄得几乎能看到青色的血管。喉结像是珍贵的易碎的宝珠。  
  
高振宁想碰他一下、将他搂进怀里。但又不想在此时此刻。于是他问道：“聊聊吗？”  
  
其实他还没想好要说点什么。  
  
姜承録点点头，跟着他进了房间。在高振宁能说什么之前，姜承録宛如要先做个试毒的尝试一样，悄悄地伸出了手指，勾住了高振宁的衣角。  
  
高振宁仿佛被蛰了一下，陡然颤栗。继而去握住那根犹豫的手攥进掌心，再完完全全地将姜承録搂进了怀里。他感到自己仿佛在做出一个补偿。补偿的原因太杂乱了，一时无法说清。而又是在补偿什么、补偿哪一次，他也说不清。是赛场上没有给出的拥抱么？还是在别的时候被自我困住，没能给出的回应？  
  
姜承録又太乖了，一只手被他攥着，另一只手便紧紧地搂住了他的脖颈。这样发狠的拥抱中有着最亲密的热度和最熟悉的情意。热到让他感到血管里冬眠之后残存的冰棱全部融化了，融化成一颗水珠。  
  
他喉头发紧，挣扎一番才成功说道：“……姜承録，我好爱你。”  
  
太俗套了。他又没有别的话可以说。  
  
姜承録。姜承録仿佛永远游离在他的领地之外，因而永远不会被接任者继承；或者只有姜承録是在他的领地内的。他的领地就是这个紧得让人喘不上气的怀抱。只有这个小小的空间。只有姜承録在这个空间内，闷声闷气地对他说道：“亲一下。”  
  
高振宁却先握着他的手，弯下腰，将额头抵在他手心。姜承録方才勾住他的那根手指接到了一滴水珠。  
  
他有点慌乱，然而高振宁晃晃脑袋蹭了蹭，像只撒娇大型犬，在他掌心亲了一口，又起身去听从他的意愿吻了他。亲得又绵长又流氓。  
  
姜承録久违地被他逗笑了，道：“啊呀，宁。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
